Die Geister der Vergangenheit
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Snape ist wieder mal nicht Lehrer für VgdK geworden, sondern stattdessen hat Dumbledore Lockhart eingestellt. Ausgerechnet Lockhart! Da werden Erinnerungen wach...


Widmung: Dieser kurze One-Shot ist für Korksie.

Sonstiges: Spontaner Erstling der geplanten 'Rosa Einhorn'-Reihe.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die Charaktere dieses Universums gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR, und sind nur entliehen. Ebenso gehört mir nicht die Idee des Rosa Einhorn, sondern TanteHildegard, die aber so freundlich war, den Club zur weiteren FF-Verwendung freizugeben. 

Story:

**Die Geister der Vergangenheit**

Severus Snape war außer sich vor Wut, als er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ. Nicht nur, dass dieser ihm einmal mehr den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorenthalten hatte, nein, er hatte diesen Nichtskönner Lockhart eingestellt. Ausgerechnet Gilderoy Lockhart!  
Während der Zaubertranklehrer mit wehendem Umhang in den Kerker rauschte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass aus seinen Gedanken wohl verdrängte Erinnerungen an sein ersten Jahre nach Hogwarts emporstiegen...

_Er hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen das Dunkle Mal erhalten, doch Severus wusste, dass, wenn er in den Reihen der Todesser aufsteigen wollte, er mehr bieten musste als nur den bedingungslosen Einsatz bei den Attacken. Etwas, das außer ihm kaum jemand vorzuweisen hatte, das ihn aus der Masse der schwarzen Umhänge und weißen Masken heraushob. Da er aber weder über politischen Einfluss wie Lucius Malfoy, oder Reichtum wie Rodolphus Lestrange verfügte, blieb ihm nur auf seine Intelligenz zurückzugreifen und daraus das beste zu machen. Und da sein bestes Fach in der Schule neben VgdK Zaubertränke gewesen war, bewarb er sich kurzerhand im St Mungo's Hospital in der Forschungsabteilung. __  
__Angesichts der allgemeinen Lage, war in diesen Tagen so ziemlich jeder in dem Krankenhaus willkommen, der einigermaßen Tränke brauen konnte, und so trat Severus in die Dienste der Heilanstalt, wo er sich schnell einen guten Ruf machte. __  
__Doch die Forschungs- und Ausbildungsgelder waren knapp bemessen, Wohnraum in London teuer, und das Erbe seiner Eltern nicht unerschöpflich. Das hatte Snape nach einem Jahr relativer Freiheit erkennen müssen, und sich zähneknirschend nach einem Mitbewohner umgesehen. Doch ein Bewerber nach dem anderen zog schneller wieder aus, als er eingezogen war. Teilweise, weil sie absolut unordentlich gewesen waren – etwas, das Severus auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte – oder mit seiner Laune, die meist nicht wirklich vorhanden war, nicht zurechtgekommen waren. Bis eines Tages ein junger, geschniegelter Schönling vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, an den Snape sich vage aus der Schulzeit, zwei Klassen über ihm, erinnerte: Gilderoy Lockhart. Allein schon bei dem Vornamen hätte Severus am liebsten Reißaus genommen, doch er brauchte einen Mitbewohner, und Lockhart eine Bleibe. Erstaunlicherweise schafften sie es sogar recht gut miteinander auszukommen. __  
__Severus ignorierte Lockharts weibisches Getue und verkniff sich Kommentare bezüglich seines Kleidungsstils, und Lockhart verzichtete im Gegenzug darauf, Snape mehr als drei Mal am Tag davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass Schwarz keine tragbare Farbe sei und er außerdem ein wenig mehr Spaß im Leben bräuchte. Natürlich wusste Gilderoy nicht, dass Severus ein Todesser war, und somit in seinem Leben genug Aufregung, wenn auch vielleicht nicht gerade Spaß, hatte. _

Vermutlich hätte Gilderoy Lockhart, trotz seiner aufdringlichen Eigenheiten, keinen bleibenden Eindruck bei Snape hinterlassen. Schließlich konnte er sich heute auch kaum mehr an die anderen Mitbewohner erinnern, die vor und nach Lockhart die Wohnung mit ihm geteilt hatten. Wäre da nicht dieser eine Jahreswechsel gewesen...

_Wie üblich hatte Severus die Feiertage, wo im St Mungo's nur eingeschränkter Dienst herrschte, alleine in seiner Wohnung verbracht. Ohne überladenen Weihnachtsbaum und ohne selbsttönende Weihnachtskugeln mit schrecklichen Weihnachtsliedern. Gilderoy war, Merlin sei Dank, zu seiner Verwandtschaft abgedüst – natürlich nicht, ohne vorher zu versuchen, Snape dazu zu überreden doch mit ihm zu kommen, aber allein die Vorstellung es mit einer ganzen Familie goldgelockter Rauscheengel, die alle auf den Namen Lockhart hörten, aufnehmen zu müssen, hatte ihn so blass werden lassen, dass Gilderoy ohne weiteres Nachhaken seine Ausrede einer aufkeimenden Grippe akzeptiert hatte. Dennoch hatte es sich sein Mitbewohner nicht nehmen lassen, Severus ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zukommen zu lassen. Mit viel Liebe und Sorgfalt ausgesucht und ähnlich dämlich, in Snapes Augen, wie fast alles an seinem Mitbewohner. Wer sonst käme schon auf die Idee, ihm ein Handpflegeset zu schenken, inklusive Ringelblumensalbe und einem Sortiment Nagellack. (Immerhin war Gilderoy so nett gewesen, neben dem obligatorischen Rot, Pink und den Slytherinfarben auch Schwarz und Durchsichtig der Palette hinzuzufügen.) Dazu einen Zettel, auf dem stand, dass für ihn als Tränkebrauer seine Hände das wichtigste Werkzeug sei und entsprechend gepflegt werden musste. __  
__Zunächst hatte Severus das Geschenk einfach kopfschüttelnd zur Seite geräumt, doch nach dem dritten Tag ohne Dienst, ohne Todesserattacke und ohne Gilderoy, der ihn mit seinem nervigen Getue wenigstens abgelenkt hätte, besah er sich das Pflegeset doch einmal genauer. Und betrachtete dann seine Hände. Vielleicht hatte Lockhart doch Recht? __  
__Leider war es vor Weihnachten reichlich stressig gewesen und seine Haut hatte nicht ganz so begeistert auf den ein oder anderen Spritzer Zaubertrank reagiert, der ihm beim Abfüllen auf die Hand gekleckert war. Insgesamt waren seine Hände ein wenig fleckig und die Nägel rissig und spröde. Dann kam Severus ein weiterer Gedanke. Was wenn sich ein winziger Teil seiner Nägel von selbst ablöste und während des Brauvorgangs in den Kessel fiel? Oder die Reste auf seiner Haut mit einem neuen Trank ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen eingingen? __  
__Ein klein wenig schaudernd holte Snape eine Schüssel, füllte sie mit lauwarmem Wasser und begann seine Hände darin einzuweichen. Es dauerte zwar fast zwei Stunden, doch am Ende hatte er alle Flecke entfernt und dank der Ringelblumensalbe sahen seine Hände jetzt wieder schön und geschmeidig aus. Na ja, fast... Denn da waren immer noch die kaputten Nägel. __  
__Sollte er wirklich? Nun ja, was konnte es schaden? Vor allem, da man den durchsichtigen Lack ja eh nicht bemerkte? Er kam sich zwar reichlich albern vor, wie er da auf seinem Sofa saß und sich die Fingernägel lackierte, doch am Ende war er mit dem Effekt recht zufrieden. _

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war der listige Blick, mit dem Gilderoy bei seiner Rückkehr am nächsten Tag, sofort sah, dass Severus sein Geschenk mit allem, was dazu gehörte, ausprobiert hatte. Und entsprechend hatte er sich den Kommentar: „Ich persönlich hätte jetzt gedacht, dass du Schwarz mit silbernen Applikationen vorziehst.", nicht verkneifen können.  
Doch Severus hatte nur leise vor sich hin geknurrt und seinen persönlichen Rauschgoldengel-Mitbewohner ignoriert. Vielleicht hätte er Gilderoy nicht so stark ausblenden sollen, dass er nicht mitgekriegt hatte, wie dieser, einem Slytherin gleich, ihn zu überlisten versuchte, und dummerweise auch noch Glück dabei hatte.

_„Also Sev (nur Gilderoy nannte Severus so) ich werde dir jetzt eine ganz einfache Frage stellen, die du sogar mit deinem geliebten Knurren beantworten kannst. Einmal Knurren für Ja, zweimal Knurren für Nein", sagte Lockhart mit einem abwartenden Grinsen. Eigentlich war allein schon die Vorgabe nicht fair gewesen, knurrte Snape doch fast ununterbrochen und die eigentliche Knurranzahl lag somit im Auge des Betrachters. „Kommst du mit mir zum Silvestermaskenball im ‚Rosa Einhorn'?" __  
__Wie erwartet bekam er nur ein Knurren als Antwort. __  
__Erst als Gilderoy ernsthaft über die Frage, welche Kostümierung für sie beide am besten käme, zu debattieren begann, wurde Snape klar, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Doch Severus kannte Lockhart gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn nun nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, außerdem stand Severus trotz allem zu einem einmal gegebenen Wort. „Vergiss es! Ich werde weder als Faun noch als Lichterfee oder Pfau auftreten. Über einen klassischen Domino, sprich Mantel und Halbmaske, ließe sich vielleicht noch reden, aber alles andere – Nein!", machte er seinen Standpunkt klar. __  
__Gilderoy seufzte, doch dann nickte er. „Also der klassische Domino. Und bevor du wie ein Todesser mit schwarzer Kutte angezogen in dem Club aufkreuzen willst und damit alle anderen Partyteilnehmer vergraulst, werde ich die Kostüme wohl besorgen", sagte er und grinste leicht. __  
__Severus konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, instinktiv an sein Handgelenk zu fassen, eine Reflexreaktion, ausgelöst von der Frage, ob Lockhart vielleicht wusste, dass er ein Todesser war. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass er das Mal sicher unter einem Tarnzauber versteckt hatte und Gilderoy unmöglich wissen konnte, auf welcher Seite er in diesem Krieg stand. Und so nickte er nur in Bezug auf die Organisation ihrer Kostümierung, froh, sich nicht auch noch darum kümmern zu müssen. ___

_Hätte er allerdings geahnt, was Gilderoy für Dominos anschleppen würde, hätte er liebend gerne sich mit all den anderen Silvester-Verrückten um ein passendes Kostüm bemüht. Verdammt, noch nicht einmal eine Todesserkutte konnte so erschreckend aussehen, wie das, was Lockhart ihm allen Ernstes anzudrehen versuchte. __  
__„Du hast es versprochen, Severus, und damit Schluss! Entweder du ziehst die Sachen freiwillig an, oder ich hexe sie dir an den Körper!" __  
__Ergeben nahm Severus die Kleidungsstücke entgegen, die Lockhart ihm hinhielt und ging sich dann umziehen. Sauertöpfisch starrte er seine Reflektion im Spiegel an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Farbe seines Umhangs und seiner Maske nun schon pink oder gerade noch rosa war. Auf jeden Fall sah es scheußlich aus. Da hätte er ja lieber noch freiwillig die Gryffindorfarben getragen! __  
__„Perfekt!", ließ sich da von der Tür ein strahlender Gilderoy Lockhart vernehmen. „Genau, wie ich mir gedacht habe. Die Farbe kontrastiert wirklich optimal mit deiner blassen Haut und deinem dunklen Haar!" Dann betrat er Severus' Schlafzimmer und drehte sich präsentierend einmal um die eigene Achse. Sollte er allerdings auf ein ähnliches Kompliment von Snape gehofft haben, wurde er enttäuscht. Denn dieser fand Lockharts Aufzug mindestens genauso scheußlich, wie seinen eigenen. Wer kam auch schon auf die Idee Lavendel zu tragen? Damit sah sein Mitbewohner aus, wie eine unglückliche Mischung aus Oma-Tapete und Muggel-Bonbon. __  
__„Können wir gehen?", fragte er deswegen missmutig, frei nach der Logik: Je schneller wir auf dieser Party in diesem doofen Club sind, desto früher wird es auch Mitternacht und ich kann wieder gehen! ___

_Der Club war brechend voll, und bald war Severus zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es ihn durchaus noch schlimmer mit dem Kostüm hätte treffen können, denn ein paar Unglückliche trugen doch allen Ernstes Domino-Umhänge in giftgrün-pinker Streifenoptik. Überhaupt ließ sich der Abend längst nicht so schlimm an, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich unter Gleichgesinnten bewegte, handelte es sich doch beim ‚Rosa Einhorn' um einen Schwulenclub, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass es mal etwas ganz anderes war, eine Maske zum Vergnügen zu tragen, und nicht um sich und seine dunklen Taten vor der Welt zu verbergen. Er ließ sich sogar von Gilderoy dazu überreden, mit ihm zu tanzen, etwas, das er sonst vehement ablehnte. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal auf dem Abschlussball in Hogwarts getanzt. Doch jetzt genoss er es, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, sich im Gleichklang mit seinem Mitbewohner zur Musik zu bewegen. __  
__Schneller als er gedacht hatte, war es Mitternacht, und im allgemeinen Trubel von frohen Neujahrswünschen und lachender Demaskierung tolerierte er sogar, dass sein Mitbewohner ihn hezlich umarmte. Dann drängte alles nach draußen auf die Dachterrasse, um sich das farbenprächtige Feuerwerk anzusehen, das die Muggel an Silvester immer abbrannten. _

Heute hätte Severus nicht mehr sagen können, wie es kam, dass er sich plötzlich an die Wand des Treppenhauses gepinnt wiedergefunden hatte, Gilderoy Lockhart leidenschaftlich küssend. Vielleicht war es der Zauber von Silvester gewesen, vielleicht aber auch aufgestaute sexuelle Frustration, oder vielleicht, weil er insgeheim schon seit langem hatte wissen wollen, wie es war, jemanden wie Gilderoy zu küssen. Vielleicht aber auch, weil er sich an Gilderoys Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte, sich ein wenig sicher, ein wenig geborgen fühlte, egal wie sehr sein Mitbewohner ihn beizeiten nervte, so dass er sich erlaubte, seinen Gefühlen nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit nachzugeben.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelt hätten, wären die Umstände damals andere gewesen. Wenn er nicht noch in der selben Nacht zu einer Todesserversammlung befohlen worden wäre und Lockhart nicht eine Woche später das Angebot bekommen hätte an irgendeiner obskuren Expedition in Nepal teilzunehmen. Doch so hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt...

_Als Snape ein paar Monate später, vielleicht aus Nostalgie, noch einmal ins ‚Rosa Einhorn' ging, begegnete er zufällig James Potter. Er war überrascht, den ehemaligen Schulkameraden ausgerechnet in diesem Club zu sehen, wusste er doch, dass dieser Lily Evans geheiratet und sogar ein Kind mit ihr hatte, doch das hinderte seinen Körper nicht daran, ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass James derjenige gewesen war, durch den ihm klar geworden war, dass er schwul war. Den Schulrivalen, von dem er stets geglaubt hatte, dass er unerreichbar, da hetero, sei, jetzt hier, in diesem Club zu treffen, hatte der alten Flamme neue Nahrung gegeben und Hoffnung war in ihm aufgekeimt. Doch Severus wusste, dass James sich nie auf einen Todesser einlassen würde. Wenn er also wirklich Chancen bei ihm haben wollte, musste Snape die Seiten wechseln. __  
__Es war schon grotesk, wenn man bedachte, dass die Hoffnungslosigkeit und eine frustrierte Wut darüber, dass er James nie würde haben können, ihn erst dazu gebracht hatte, sich dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern anzuschließen. Und jetzt war es abermals James, der Severus dazu brachte Voldemort zu verraten. Doch so war es geschehen. _

Und jetzt sollte neben Harry Potter, der seinem verstorbenen Vater so ähnlich sah, und ihn stets an jene verlorene Hoffnung erinnerte, ein weiterer Geist aus seiner Vergangenheit ihn hier in Hogwarts heimsuchen. Doch das hatte Snape Professor Dumbledore ja schlecht erklären können. Wie es wohl sein würde, Gilderoy wiederzusehen? Ob da immer noch was zwischen ihnen war?  
Snape schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nein, sicher nicht! Dafür war einfach zu viel Zeit vergangen. Dafür hatten sie sich zu sehr verändert. Dafür war Lockharts Lächeln im Laufe der Jahre zu selbstgefällig und oberflächlich geworden. Und doch würde es etwas geben, das ihn wohl immer an diese Wohngemeinschaft erinnern würde... Gedankenverloren starrte er auf seine Hände und auf die mit durchsichtigem Nagellack überzogenen Fingernägel...


End file.
